Cuatro casas
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Cuatro casas. Cuatro individuos. Cuatro personas que han de fingir lo que no son, para ser aceptados por el resto. Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. (4/4)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Fingir.<em>

Eso era lo único que podía hacer. Tenía que fingir algo que no era, comportarse de tal manera para ser aceptado por ellos. Severus era un mestizo, hijo de un asqueroso muggle y de una traidora. Con esos términos, ser aceptado en la gloriosa casa de Salazar Slytherin, era uno de los mayores retos a los que el chico se había enfrentado en su vida.

Si ha lo anterior mencionado, se le sumaba el hecho de que su mejor amiga fuese una sangre sucia, a Severus, ser aceptado en Slytherin, le parecía mucho más complicado.

Él ya le había advertido a Lily que no se mostrase amistosa con él en Hogwarts, ya que tenían que mantener un perfil bajo. Pero, cuando Lily no mantuvo el perfil bajo, Severus le reclamó. Ella solo se encogió de hombros, y dijo que no iba a ocultase de su mejor amigo.

Por eso, cuando Mulciber se sentó junto a él aquella noche, tras la cena, y le preguntó por qué era amigo de esa sangre sucia de Evans, Severus sólo fingió reírse.

—¿Amigo de esa sangre sucia? —rió Snape—. ¿En serio me crees tan bajo, como para considerar a esa asquerosa sangre sucia como a una igual. No, Mulciber. Sí finjo que considero a una amiga a Evans, es solo por qué es una puta empollona y me puede ayudar a subir las notas.

Mulciber lo miró, antes de reír él también.

—¡Menos mal! —rió—. Ya creía que sentías algo por Evans. Sí, tienes razón, Evans es buena. Es una lástima que sea una sangre sucia. Seria una buena candidata para el Señor Tenebroso. Creo que podría divertirme con ella. Me encantaría escucharla gritar y suplicar que la mate, cuando la torture.

—Si lo haces, quiero estar presente —dijo Severus, fingiendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Quieres follártela, ¿eh? —le dijo Mulciber, con una carcajada—. Bueno, puedes tirártela antes de que yo la torture y la mate. Podríamos sacarles unas fotografías, después de que te la folles, y mandárselas a Potter, junto a su cabeza.

Severus sintió ganas de vomitar. Sujeto con fuerza la varita, que estaba dentro de su bolsillo. Un único movimiento, y ese desgraciado no volvería a hablar de Lily de esa forma. Pero no lo hizo, solo rió, como si el comentario de Mulciber le hiciese gracia, en vez de parecerle asqueroso.

—Estoy seguro de que a Potter le daría un ataque —comentó Severus. Mulciber le palmeó el hombro, poniéndose de pie.

—Serás hijo de un muggle y una traidora, Snape. Pero tienes los cojones dónde hay que tenerlos.

Y dicho esto, Mulciber se marchó, dejando a Severus solo. Pero aún estando a sola, Snape no dejo de fingir. Aquella era la única forma de ser aceptado en esa casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**primer capítulo de este fourth-shot. Hemos empezado con Severus Snape, un personaje que no me inspira simpatía exactamente, pero al que tampoco odio. He querido expresar lo que debía de sentir Snape, teniendo que fingir algo que no era, solo para ser aceptado en Slytherin, y no ser despreciado por sus orígenes.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.<em>**

* * *

><p>Marietta no escuchaba nada. Tampoco veía, ya que principalmente, el Sombrero Seleccionador le tapaba la vista. Habían pasado cerca de tres minutos, desde que la profesora McGonagall se lo había puesto en la cabeza. Tres minutos en los que había discutido con ese ajado y viejo sombrero.<p>

—En fin —dijo el sombrero, al final—. No creo que esa casa sea la correcta para usted, Marietta Edgecombe, pero si usted esta segura de querer ir ahí... ¡RAVENCLAW!

La profesora McGonagall le quitó el sombrero, y Marietta corrió a unirse a su nueva casa, quién ya aplaudía por la bienvenida de su nuevo miembro. Ella se sentó junto a otra niña de primer año, de rasgos orientales.

—Soy Cho Chang —se presentó la niña.

—Marietta Edgecombe —dijo Marietta.

* * *

><p>Había un par de meses, desde que Marietta se unió a la casa de las águilas. Dos meses, desde que había aprendido un don, del cuál no sabía que poseía. El de fingir.<p>

Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, destacaba cada una por una virtud distinta. Y la virtud que dio Rowena Ravenclaw, como la más importante, fue la de la inteligencia. Y, para desgracia de Marietta, aquello iba relacionado con horas de trabajo... trabajo para cosas muy lejanas.

Ella no entendía porque tenía que hacer una redacción para Transformaciones, aún con una semana por delante. Marietta, con hacerla un par de días antes, no tenía mucho problema.

Pero no, ella tenía que fingir. Ella tenía que fingir dedicarse a su trabajo, cuando en realidad no lo hacía. En su pergamino, solo habían apuntada varias cosas de forma apresurada, y algunas borrosas.

—¿Por qué no lo haces ya en limpio? —le preguntó Cho un día, viendo varias palabras sueltas, apuntadas en el pergamino de su amiga.

Marietta ni le prestaba atención. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en el partido de quidditch de mañana, que sería entre Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Sólo regresó a la realidad, cuando Cho chasqueó los dedos delante de ella.

—Lo siento, Cho —se disculpó Marietta—. Estaba distraída. ¿Qué decías?

—No pasa nada —dijo Cho—. Te preguntaba que por qué motivo, no lo hacías ya en limpio.

—Por si acaso —respondió Marietta, tapando el pergamino ligeramente—. No quiero hacer ya el trabajo, y luego encontrar algo que añadir. Prefiero hacerlo en sucio, y luego, pasarlo en limpio.

—¡Buena idea! —exclamó Cho—. ¡Podría hacer lo mismo! ¿Vamos a la biblioteca, Marietta?

Marietta quería gritarle que no quería ir a la estúpida biblioteca. Quería decirle que quería que se quedasen allí, jugando al ajedrez mágico o hablando sobre la impresión que recibirían mañana, al ver su primer partido de quidditch. Quería decirle que quería ir afuera, a hacer una pelea de bolas de nieve. Hacer cualquier cosa, antes que estar un viernes, por la tarde, encerradas en una biblioteca.

Pero no dijo nada de eso. Simplemente fingió una sonrisa.

—Claro.

Y dijo aquello, por la sencilla razón de que era una Ravenclaw. Y los Ravenclaw, tenían que ser aplicados en sus estudios, sin permitirse vaguear ni un instante.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**segundo capítulo del fourth-shot.**

**Realmente, no me gusta como ha quedado. Lo he escrito y borrado varias veces, hasta que ha salido esto. Pero sencillamente, sigue sin convencerme cómo ha quedado. **

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, junto a todo el Potterverso, es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.<em>**

* * *

><p>Zacharias Smith nunca entendió por qué motivo había sido seleccionado para Hufflepuff.<p>

Tal vez fuese porqué era descendiente de la fundadora de la casa, Helga Hufflepuff; pero Zacharias sentía que no pertenecía allí. La fundadora de su casa, y antepasada suya, había declarado que los tejones tendrían que ser trabajadores constantes, leales, y gente humilde.

Verdaderamente, Zacharias no tenía problemas con lo primero y lo segundo, pero, por desgracia, si que los tenía con lo tercero. Él entendía lo de esforzarte para que algo te saliese bien, y ser leal con tus amigos. Pero... ¿dejar que otros te pisoteasen? Eso no lo entendía.

¿Por qué tenían que callarse, y dejar que el resto de casas fuese superior a ellos? A Zacharias le ponía enfermo ver como sus compañeros de casa y clase, dejaban que otros contestasen las preguntas que ellos claramente sabían. Zacharias no entendía por qué sus amigos y miembros de Hufflepuff no hacían nada.

Pero claro, cómo Zacharias era un tejón, no tenía más remedio que actuar como los otros Hufflepuff. No tenía más remedio que fingir.

Por eso mismo, cuando Zacharias se topó con unos chicos mayores, de Gryffindor, sólo tuvo que bajar la cabeza, y fingir que no ocurría nada, aunque en el fondo, quería protestar, defender su orgullo, ya que él no tenía la culpa.

—Ves con cuidado, Smith —gruñó el chico de Gryffindor, Cormac McLaggen. Zacharias le lanzó una mirada, deseando gritarle un par de cosas.

Pero no podía. Él era un Hufflepuff, y no podía mostrarse orgulloso.

—Lo siento, McLaggen —dijo Zacharias, con los dientes apretados. McLaggen sonrió socarronamente.

—¿Qué has dicho, Smith? —le preguntó McLaggen, en forma burlona.

Zacharias apretó los dientes, tragándose los insultos que tenía en mente. Pero no él, no podía hacer eso, por los colores de su túnica. Así que tuvo que tragarse otra cosa. Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo.

—Lo siento de verdad, McLaggen. Ha sido mi culpa por completo. Yo tendría que haberme apartado de tu camino, porqué tú y tus amigos estabais ocupados hablando, cómo para tener que ver por dónde vais —gruñó Zacharias con los dientes apretados.

McLaggen sonrió.

—Buen chico —dijo McLaggen, pasando al lado de Smith, y apartándolo de un empujón. Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo con él.

Zacharias los miró, con odio. Algún día, ellos precisarían su ayuda, y él no se las daría. Pero, hasta que ese momento llegase, él sólo podría fingir que era alguien humilde. Ser un buen Hufflepuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**tercer capítulo de este fourth-shot.**

**Admito una cosa, me quejaba del anterior capítulo, pero este me ha salido mucho peor. Verdaderamente, la casa Hufflepuff es la que menos tengo pensada de las casas de Hogwarts. Para mí, Hufflepuff es una casa que apenas tiene protagonismo, sólo en el cuarto libro, con la selección de Cedric como campeón de Hogwarts. El resto del tiempo, salvo por un par de ocasiones, Hufflepuff apenas se lució.**

**No fue cómo Gryffindor, que era como la casa protagonista y buena o Slytherin, que era la casa antagonista; cómo para decirlo de algún modo...**

**¡Joder! ¡Si hasta Ravenclaw, gracias a Cho y Luna tuvieron mucho más protagonismo!**

**Queráis o no, Rowling nos mostró a Hufflepuff, la mayoría de las veces, como una casa algo inútil.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Una aclaración<span> (que sé me olvido añadirla). Lo que dije sobre Hufflepuff, es mi opinión de los libros. No era mi opinión personal de dicha casa, sino de cómo pienso que Rowling nos la mostró. Creo que Rowling dijo que Hufflepuff era su casa favorita, pero, también creo, que no le dio suficiente importancia. Y si miráis el anterior capítulo, tened en cuenta de que éste, esta desde el punto de Smith, el cuál no creo que sea muy buen Hufflepuff.**

**REPITO, que mi opinión del otro capítulo, era sólo por cómo veo Hufflepuff en los libros, y no la mía. ****Supongo que cause algo de confusión, ya que no aclaré esta parte.**

**Disfrutar de la lectura.**

* * *

><p>Peter contempló a sus amigos y compañeros de cuarto en silencio. James y Sirius hablaban, completamente animados sobre una nueva broma que estaban planeando contra los Slytherin. Remus también los escuchaba, enfrascado en la lectura de un libro, y estaba claro, que a pesar de su ceño fruncido, encontraba graciosa la broma. Todo lo contrario que él.<p>

—¡Pues esta decidido! —exclamó James, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

Sirius y Remus asintieron, pero Peter no. Él quería decir que no estaba de acuerdo, que no quería participar en aquello. Pero la valentía era el rasgo de Gryffindor, y él, cómo buen león, tenía que mostrarla. Así que, con un leve vacileo, asintió como el resto.

Eso iba a ser largo.

* * *

><p>—¿Preparado, Colagusano? —le preguntó Sirius en un susurró.<p>

Ambos estaban agazapados tras un tapiz. Cerca de ellos, girando un corredor, se hallaba un grupo de Slytherin, las víctimas de sus bromas.

—Esto... —dijo Peter, de forma dubitativa—. Yo... bueno... ¿por qué no vas tú en mi lugar, Sirius?

—No confiarían en mí, Peter —suspiró Sirius, mirando con algo de recelo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te retiras? ¿Es qué eres una cobarde serpiente? Y yo que creía que eras un valiente león...

Peter tragó saliva.

—¡Claro que sigo adelante con el plan! —exclamó Peter—. ¡Solamente te lo decía por si acaso!

Así que, fingiendo una valentía que no tenía, Peter se acercó al grupo de Slytherin, que sacaron sus varitas al verle. Tragando saliva, se acercó a ellos, fingiendo una confianza que no tenía, les dijo que Slughorn les buscaba, y les condujo al lugar de la broma. Por supuesto, los Slytherin se mostraron recelosos, pero acabaron creyéndose la mentira de Peter, sin ningún tipo de problema.

Una vez allí, James y Remus les cubrieron de una substancia verde grisácea y les colgaron por los tobillos., antes de que los tres huyesen. Por desgracia, Peter se tropezó, y fue atrapado por la profesora McGonagall, perdiendo diez puntos para Gryffindor, y una semana de castigos.

—¿Cómo ha ido, Peter? —le preguntó Remus, un rato más tarde, tras que Peter se encontrase con el resto. Peter les contó lo que había sucedido.

—Entonces... ¿Minnie no sabe sobre nosotros? —preguntó James, algo nervioso y ansioso.

—No —respondió Peter.

Los tres amigos se mostraron aliviados y, tras poner un par de excusas, se fueron, dejando a Peter solo. Peter los observó, y dando un suspiro, regresó a aquel sitio dónde pertenecía. Aquella casa, roja y dorada, dónde tenía que fingir una valentía que no poseía. Solo, para ser aceptado allí.

Pero eso, a él no le preocupaba. Un día, Peter encontraría algún lugar dónde lo aceptasen por ser cómo es. Pero hasta que eso ocurriese, él seguiría fingiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**cuarto y último capítulo de este fourth-shot, del reto "Casas de Hogwarts"**

**Bueno, no mucho que comentar aquí, la verdad.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
